five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuma Sarotobi
Introduction Asuma Sarutobi was a jōnin of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan and a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He was also the leader of Team 10. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Asuma was born to Biwako and Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. During his Academy entrance ceremony he met and befriend Kurenai Yūhi later after becoming a Genin he was placed on the same team Kurenai and Raido Namiashi He later cheered on his classmates during the third round of the Chūnin Exams. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, Asuma along with the other young ninja were barred from participating in the defence of the village by Shinku Yūhi and the other senior shinobi. At some point in his early 20s he had disagreement with his father and left the village to join the Twelve Guardian Ninja a group that protected the Land of Fire's daimyō, indicated by the sash on his waist. Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign Battle in the Dark Arc Nirvana Arc Relationships 'Coalition' 'Nirvana Guard' 'Erik' 'Monet' 'Driscoll Berci' Alliance Soifon Even though he was indoctrinated soldier, due to her stern personality, Soifon didn't hold back fighting against him, knowing that he was being controlled by Konton she was aware that she might end killing him. Although, she was willing to capture him, given the right opportunity, even telling Erik that after defeating him and gaining the data on Nirvana, she told him they will take Asuma with us (and would have done, if it Orochimaru hadn't arrive). In turn, despite Asuma was aware that Soifon was ready to kill him despite him being controlled, he holds no grudge against her, as he does not enjoy his current position. He has shown to respect her skills, as she was able to figure out a way to bypass Erik Sound Magic, as well as when she was in her Infinite Shunko mode, Asuma was impressed by her level of power, and even praised her when she easily stopped his Flying Swallow attack. In turn, Soifon was impressed with how Asuma used Konton control to his advantage, by attacking her while she was fighting Erik, while attacking her he was getting Erik in the crossfire. Powers and Abilities Asuma was a highly talented jōnin, having even once been part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja — an elite hand-picked team which served to protect the Land of Fire's daimyō — a role which later earned him a bounty of 35,000,000 ryō. During the Konoha Crush, he killed nine Otogakure ninja noted to have been chūnin-level or above with very little effort. He was able to hold his own against Hidan, a powerful member of Akatsuki, while also protecting his team using his skill-set. Well respected amongst the village, ninja such as Shikaku Nara have praised Asuma as a great shinobi who was not easy to take down. He also established a great record in military prowess — something which many upcoming shinobi greatly admired. Ninjustu Nature Transformation Asuma had the ability to use both Wind and Fire Release nature transformations. He would mainly use his wind-nature manipulation abilities in combination with his trench knives to increase their lethality. When tutoring Naruto Uzumaki about wind-natured chakra, Asuma explained that enhanced with it by someone with an affinity for Wind Release, the trench knives possessed enough striking power to pierce through rock. Asuma was also well-versed in ranged wind techniques, such as the Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique. Asuma's proficiency with Fire Release techniques was demonstrated mainly through his use of the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it was ash and not flame, the attack remained in the air around the target, and therefore remained potent for a longer period of time. The ash was in fact gunpowder, which could be ignited for a devastating explosion causing intense damage. Fire Style Ninjutsu * Fire Style: Burning Ash: The user spews a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. However, this technique requires keen senses to read the air currents, the insight to read the movements of the enemy, the tactical experience to not also enfold one's allies in the flames, and careful attention for the timing of the ignition. Wind Style Ninjutsu * Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu: This technique creates a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, capable of decimating anything caught in it in only a matter of moments. The completed technique is directed through vertically overlapped hands that are placed in front of the user's mouth after forming the necessary hand seals. Chakra and Physical Abilities * Flying Swallow: This is an "addition-line ninjutsu" that augments the cutting power of a bladed weapon by flowing chakra into it. A dense blade of chakra is formed around the physical blade, extending its reach. Because users can adjust the length of this chakra blade at will, opponents can never fully anticipate the user's attacks. Asuma performs the Flying Swallow with his unique Chakra Blades. He furthermore prefers using wind chakra so that his blades become sharp enough to cut through stone or metal. Trivia Category:Indoctrinated Category:Coalition Category:Shinobi Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Nirvana Guard Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Teacher Category:Brother Category:Uncle Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Parents Category:In-love Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Noble Category:Ash Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World